1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user-specified credit card system and more particularly pertains to providing a system of issuing credit numbers each with a user-specified expiration date and credit limit adapted for one-time use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of credit card verification systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, credit card verification systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing credit card fraud are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,510; U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,904; U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,592; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,849, which are each incorporated herein by reference. The foregoing systems are inherently inferior since they permit duplication of credit cards, theft of credit numbers from vendors, loss of credit cards in mail and theft of credit cards from post office boxes and clients, etc.
In this respect, the user-specified credit card system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a system of issuing credit numbers with a user-specified expiration date and credit limit adapted for one-time use.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved user-specified credit card system which can be used for providing a system of issuing credit numbers with a user-specified expiration date and credit limit adapted for one-time use. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.